


I Miss When Everything Felt Right

by green3t3r



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), they're gay fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green3t3r/pseuds/green3t3r
Summary: Darkstripe is attacked after being kicked out of Thunderclan. Tigerstar stresses out. Darkstripe starts to doubt his place.
Relationships: Darkstripe & Tigerclaw (Warriors), Darkstripe/Tigerclaw (Warriors), Darkstripe/Tigerstar, Leopardfur/Tigerclaw (Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I Miss When Everything Felt Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is obviously an AU for starters. i hope you enjoy this crappy ff.   
> I don't own Warriors, clearly. The title is from a cavetown song because I am Human Trash.

Darkstripe lashed his tail from side to side, whipping his head around and snarling.

“This is _not_ my clan.” He hissed. Many Warriors around him gasped, but he carried on. “Not any longer. Thunderclan is led by a Kittypet and there’s nothing left to fight for. I feel no loyalty to Thunderclan. In the whole forest, the only cat worth following is Tigerstar.“ Darkstripe ground out through his teeth. Tigerstar was strong, and powerful.

Firestar had banished him after he said that, to no surprise. Thank Starclan. If he had to take orders from that Kittypet any longer… But now he wouldn’t. And that filled Darkstripe with a deep sense of satisfaction within him. He turned back to spare a last glance at the Thunderclan camp, the place he had called home for many moons, since he was a kit! He had been apprenticed there, caught his first prey on Thunderclan territory. It was where he had received his warrior name.

But it was also where Tigerstar had called home. Where Tigerstar has been a kit. Where Tigerstar had been apprenticed, and where Tigerstar had caught his first prey and taken his warrior name. But where was Tigerstar now? Ruling both Riverclan and Shadowclan and bathing in power and glory.

And now Darkstripe was running back to him, cast from his old clan. He should feel ashamed, dirty, but Darkstripe only felt burning hatred for those stupid Thunderclan cats that could not see the truth standing in front of them. They were the real traitors! Bowing before some fluffy little Kittypet that had time and time again got away with anything he wanted, the little suck up. It was a good job Bluestar was dead, he thought. The senile old fool was growing weaker (and more mouse-brained) by the day! Stupid Kittypet lovers, the lot.

Padding onwards, Darkstripe grew nearer to Sunningrocks. He could see the last glimmers of sunlight reflecting on the water, sparkling. He quickened his pace. Darkstripe had to arrive at camp by nightfall, it would be dangerous for him to be out alone at night. He sped up, almost running at full speed when he heard a rustling in the bushes. He stopped. His hair pricked up in Alarm. It was probably just a Kittypet, nothing to worry about, but-

He whipped his head around. More rustling, on the opposite side. Okay then, maybe a couple of kittypets. But Darkstripe could chase them off easy! He just-

Suddenly, a force pelted into his side and he was knocked onto the ground. He yowled in pain, as claws slashed at his side. Quickly, he tried to regain his footing. He staggered to the side as he stood up, dizziness overwhelming him.

Three cats, all with dark, patchy pelts surrounded him. “Well look at this. A cat, alone at night, wandering about…” One of them spoke, their voice scratchy and deep.

Another one, a tough she-cat, laughed. Her voice was high and harsh. “Easy prey for us… isn’t that right, Ryker?” She said, flicking her tail towards the last cat, the biggest one. He was a large black tom with dark eyes and a massive scar running across his muzzle. Ryker flicked his tail.

“Of course, Dusk.” Ryker drawled. His voice was rich, like honey drizzling down a tree onto your head. “This ruffian shall be an easy kill. Sable,” The first cat turned to look at Ryker. “Now.”

Darkstripe whipped around. Sable had pounced on him, and was viciously clawing at him. Dusk leapt onto him as well and began clawing his face. Blood scattered onto the floor.

Darkstripe was panicking. He was going to die! He just had to get across the river, there was no chance of him winning this fight. Darkstripe just had to swallow his pride and run. He yowled in pain. Many wounds were quickly coating his pelt, and he was loosing blood. No! He just had to get to Tigerstar. He shouted, “Please! I have to get- I have to get to-“ Darkstripe knew it would be unwise to drop Tigerstar’s name.

Ryker laughed manically, as Darkstripe cowered on the ground. Behind Ryker, the sun had disappeared and stopped glittering on the river. Now, Moonlight was reflected in the inky depths.

“Who do _you_ have to get to? Who wants _you_? You’re better off surrendering yourself to us, and not getting your hopes up to thinking someone actually _wants_ you around.” Ryker said, his voice thick and dark.

Darkstripe had to stop himself from whimpering. Tigerstar did want him, didn’t he? But… he didn’t ask Darkstripe to leave Thunderclan with him… only Longtail and Dustpelt. But.. no. Tigerstar had to want him. Or… he would have _no one_ …

Darkstripe stood, shaking his head and scattering blood droplets. He leapt at Ryker, anger tearing through him. He landed a hit on Ryker’s head, but barely injured him. The good news was, he was now being backed up towards the river by the three cats. Good, this was good. He just needed to be a little bit closer…

Ryker stared him down. “You’ll _regret_ that” He hissed. He swiped his paw at Darkstripe, digging his claws deep down across his face. He howled in pain. It burned, and he could feel blood dribble down his face, hot and fast. He growled. The three cats had backed him up close enough now…

Darkstripe spun around and jumped onto a rock by the river, and without turning to look, he dived into the water and manically swam to the other side. Once he reached the bank, he whipped around to see Ryker, Dusk and Sable growling on the other side. “We’ll get you! We’ll rip your throat out!” Dusk screamed. Sable spat in his direction. Ryker just stared at him with his cold gaze.

Gulping, Darkstripe turned and ran towards Tigerclan camp. He was feeling dizzier by the second, and his face had gone numb.

He disappeared into the reeds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you did.  
> I'd appreciate comments, constructive criticism is always nice.  
> Not sure how many chapters this'll be.


End file.
